


Meeting Toby

by broken_sunshine



Series: The McGee's [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Overprotective, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tim meets Sarah's new boyfriend. Sarah hopes that Tim will be nice for once and not kill him. Will Tim finally like one of Sarah's boyfriends or he hate this one too?





	

“I hate him.” Tim declares while mixing the sugar in his tea.

Sarah gives him her pissed of look, “Tim, you haven’t even met him.” Sarah rolls her eyes at him. “I know you’re going to like him.” 

“He’s five minutes late. How am I supposed to like someone who is late? First, it’ll be dates then he’ll start coming home late from work and you two will start fighting. Your kids will have to make up a magical place to get away from the fighting like we did. Then bam!” He claps his hands which makes Sarah jump. “You’ll be sobbing on my couch because you’re getting a divorce and he’ll stop seeing your kids-”

“Tim!” Sarah shouts which cuts him off and gets a few looks from other customers in the restaurant. “Stop. We’ve only been dating for two months. There will be no marriage or babies for a LONG time.” 

“You better not. Especially not before me.” He warns her.

“Well, then I guess I’m never getting married.” Sarah mumbles. 

Tim’s face brightens, “That’s a good idea. I’ll never get married so then you can’t either.”

Sarah smiles at him. “You don’t need to be married to have babies.”

“No, no babies before marriage. Mom and Dad would have a heart attack.”

“I feel like Mom would just be excited because she wants grandchildren badly. Dad would disown me. Well, I guess he would disown me more.” 

“Are you two still not talking?” Tim asked.

“No,” she shakes her head sadly, “how about you guys? Do you ever talk?”

“Not really.” Tim then saw a guy start to approach their table. “Is that him?” 

Sarah turns around. When she ses him she gets up and hugs him then walks back over to the booth where Tim is sitting. Tim had never seen Sarah look at a guy the way she was looking at this her new boyfriend. Also, he had never seen anyone look at Sarah the way he was.

“Um, this is my big brother Tim. Tim, this is my boyfriend Toby.” 

Toby reaches his hand out, “Nice, to meet you.”

Tim shakes his hand back. “You too.” Tim didn’t like his name. Toby was way too close to Tony. The couple sits down across from him. “So, you two have been dating for two months?”

“Yes, sir.” Toby responses. “Almost three.” He addes and smiles at Sarah. 

“What do you do, Toby?” Tim asks.

“I’m a physical therapist. I mostly work with soldiers that were injured while serving.” Toby replied, “You work for NCIS, right?” 

Tim ignores Toby’s question. “Are you ever late to your meetings with your clients?”

Toby looks confused, “What?”

“That’s my fault.” Sarah confesses. “I may have told Toby we were meeting at 1:35.”

“But you told me 1:30.” Tim states.

“I didn’t want him to meet you before I was here.” Sarah fusses up.

“Why?” Tim was hurt.

“Remember Steve? You two meet before I got to the restaurant. You scared him so much that he left. I hadn’t even gotten there yet!” Sarah exclaims.

“Well, personally I’m glad that happened.” Toby said. “Also, his name was Steve.”

“What’s wrong with the name Steve?” Sarah questions.

“I don’t know. There’s just something about it. It’s like how I don’t like the name Tony.” 

“Wait, you don’t like the name Tony?” Tim asks.

“No. There was this jerk I went to highschool with that was always picking on me and his name was Tony.” Toby tells him.

“I like him. He can stay.” Tim officially decides. “Why did you decide to going into physical therapy?” 

“I was an army brat just like you and Sarah. My Dad lived and breathed the military. When I was twelve he lost his leg in combat. It was a hard thing for him. He ended up killing himself.” Toby stops for a moment.

Sarah whispers in his ear, “You don’t have to talk about this.” 

“I’m okay.” He whispers back. She gives him a kiss on his temple closest to her. “I wanted to help soldiers like him. I didn’t want anyone else to go through what he went through or what my Mom and I went through.” 

“I wish that hadn’t happened to you.” Tim didn’t want to say he was sorry because of Gibbs rules. Also, he learned after Kate died that saying sorry didn’t help anything or one.

“Me neither, but I’m glad of where,” he then looks at Sarah, “and who I’m with.” 

She giggles. “That was cheesy.”

“That was my goal sweetheart.” 

The two look at Tim and Sarah asks, “So...do you approve?” 

Tim grins at the young couple. “I guess I do.” 

“Yay!” Sarah exclaims. 

Tim decides that he actually really likes Toby. Maybe things will work out for them. Tim hopes so because his Mom really wants grandchildren soon and he isn’t ready for that.


End file.
